Help From the Chara
by Hobbes1993
Summary: Yoru is always with Ikuto. He wants nothing but for his friend to be happy. But, when he notices that Ikuto is happier when he around Amu Hinamori, Yoru then goes to the Guardian's Chara to ask for their help to get Ikuto and Amu together.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: this anime do not belong to me but _**Peach-Pit

Summary

Yoru is always with Ikuto. He wants nothing but for his friend to be happy. But, when he notices that Ikuto is happier when he around Amu Hinamori, Yoru then goes to the Guardian's Chara to ask for their help to get Ikuto and Amu together. This story doesn't fallow the anime or manga story lines. Pairings are: Ikuto X Amu and Yoru X Miki.

Chapter 1

Ikuto

The cat-like Chara was floating around his master who was asleep. "Ikuto has been lazy this past weeks; nyao." thought the Yoru. "Hey, Ikuto, are you just going to sleep all day long again? Nyao." The blue-haired teen just turned to his side, ignoring the cat Chara. Just then, the cat Chara smelled something in the air. "Hey Ikuto…"

The teen then opened his blue eyes and looked at his littler friend. "What is it Yoru?"

The cat Chara just keep on sniffing the air. "I smell an egg; nyao."

The blue hair teen got to his feet. "Okay; then let's go."

Amu

Amu was walking home, from the Guardian Meeting, and her Charas were floating around. Miki, the blue spade Chara notice that there was an X egg around. "Amu?"

The pink-haired girl looked at her Chara. "What is it, Miki?" The blue Chara pointed and then the pink-haired girl noticed the X egg. "Okay, let's go." The X egg moved away from the locket holder.

Amu and her Chara chased after the black X egg, and they managed to stop it at the park. "Right! Now, let's do it, Miki." Mike just looked at her. "What's wrong?"

The spade Chara sighed, "We are not the only ones who saw this egg."

The pink-haired girl and the Chara's sister looked at her and then at one another. Just then, the cat Chara and the blue-haired, cat-like teen appeared. "Ikuto?"

The cat-eared teen looked at her. "I guess you noticed it too. Well, you got here first, so this time, it's yours."

Amu was surprised by the key-holder's actions. "Is he really going to let me have it?" Yoru noticed that his master was been kinder then he had been. "Um...okay. Miki!" The locket-holder transform with her spade Chara into Amulet Spade. With her power, she was able to purify the black egg and made it back to normal. The egg thanked her and went back to the person it was meant to be with. Amu de-transformed. "Um thank..." she turned around to thank the cat, but he had left."…I guess he went home."

Ikuto was walking home. The cat Chara looked at his master. "Ikuto?" He waited for a reply, but he decided to continue when there was none. "Why did you let her have the egg? Nyao." Ikuto looked at his little friend. "Because, it wasn't the Embryo."

Yoru wasn't fool; he knew there was more to it, but decided he'd need to do something about it. That's when it hit him. "I know how to get Ikuto more happy… and playful; nyao!"

Next Day

Ikuto was sleeping on the top of the roof of a building. Yoru decided that for what he'd planned to work, he was going to need lots of help. So, off to the search for the other Chara, and ask them to help.

"Come on, you guys," said the bossy king, Kiseki, "I want to see you do more pushups." The other Chara were wiped out with dizzy eyes. "Fine! If you want the enemy to beat you, then just lay there!" yelled the king Chara. The other Chara looked at one another and agreed on this.

"That's fine with us."

Pepe was fast asleep, while Suu and Temari talked about cake and snacks. Daichi and Ran were talking about which sport was better to play, and Miki was drawing picture of Yoru and making sure no one saw. Kiseki, however, spotted the blue spade Chara. He decided to see what she was drawing.

"So, blue one, what are you drawing?"

"It's not done yet; besides, I'm not one to show anyone besides Amu and my sister my drawings." That statement didn't set to well with the king Chara.

"Really, I thought artists liked showing their skills off. So, why are you been so protected of your pictures?" Miki didn't answer; she just turned around and faced her back to the king Chara's face. Kiseki wasn't pleased with her action. He dove in and grabbed hold of half of the book, Miki holding on to the other end of the book and hoping that it wouldn't split into two. The other Charas noticed the struggle for the book. Suu looked at the pink-haired Chara.

"Ran, do you think we should help, desu?"

Ran shook her head, "I', not sure but it looks like the fight is about to end."

The green Character looked and noticed that the drawing book was about to rib open. The paper flew out while both Characters fell down. The other Charas notice the fallen paper and grabbed a piece of paper each. They all noticed something similar about each piece of paper.

"Miki?" said the pink Chara. "Why are all these of Yoru?" The spade Character blushed red.

"Here are some of Kiseki, desu," said the clover Character."

"Not only Yoru and Kiseki, but of Tadase too." said the sport Chara.

"Even more," started the kimono-wearing Chara, "but some of Ikuto."

Miki turned apple-red. The spade Character ran away from the group of friends. "Miki…" said her sister Character.

Temari looked at the king Character, who was looking at a picture of himself. "As Nasihiko thought...she's in love with him… then our king." The two other Characters looked at one another and decided to help the sister. Temari grabbed the king Chara and went after them too.

Miki was floating as fast as she could. She was in such a daze that she didn't know where she was going. Then, she hit something… or someone. The blue Chara looked up to see what she'd hit, and for her, it wasn't good at the moment.

"Why are you running, nyao?" said the cat Character, rubbing his head. The spade Character looked at him and was blushing crazily. "Now I know how Ikuto felt when your master hit them, nyao." Her sister finally caught up and went to her side.

"Why are you here?" asked Ran.

"I am ...here...to...ask for help with something." The other Charas caught up, and they noticed that the cat was acting differently and they also heard his request.

Yoru was in the middle of a circle made of the guardian's Chara. He felt a little uneasy and began to wonder if his decision was right. Still, he knew why he was there; because it was for is master…no, his friend, Ikuto.

"So, why do you need our help and what is it for?" said Kiseki.

"Okay, well, you know Ikuto right?" the Characters nodded and so, he continued, "Well, he has been down lately, and I want him to be happy again."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Temari.

"Not you, but them, nyao." The cat pointed to the red, blue, and green Charas. "See, I noticed that Ikuto seem more happy when he was near or saw Amu." The Charas looked at one another.

Everyone was silent; this was something that they didn't know how to deal with it, or even thought about it. It was quiet for about five minutes, or until the silence was broken.

"What do you want us to do?" Everyone turned and looked at the blue spade Character, who was looking at a drawing book. She put it back into her bag. "I know it's out of my Character; still, I want to help Amu and Ikuto. So, Yoru, what could I do to help you?"

The cat Chara's ears perked up. "Really?!"

The blue Character nodded her head. Her sister Characters looked at one another, but if the blue Chara was considering Amu, then they couldn't help it. Besides, they wanted to play match-makers. Temari, Pepe, and Daichi agreed; to them, it seemed like it would be fun. Even the king Chara agree; to him, it was a good chance to for the enemy to stop looking for the Embryo.

After, Yoru got that settled and went to make sure that Ikuto wouldn't worry about him. "Okay; I'll be right back..."

With that, the cat left and the group of Characters looked at Miki. "Okay, Miki, I know why we all said yes, but why you?" asked the pink Chara, with a worried look for her sister.

"Because, like I said before, it's better for Amu."

"Amu? Is there something wrong, desu?"

"No, not really… It's just that...how I could explain this..." the blue Character saw the pieces of paper of her book. That's when it hit her. "Okay, it'll be really easy for me to explain if all of you get the pieces of paper from my book. Then I'll tell you why." The Charas agreed and started to pick up the book. It was a little hard to find each paper, but

they made it.

Miki grabbed the paper and started to separate them into groups. "Alright, now look at the groups I have made. Each one is of either Tasdase, Kiseki, Ikuto, or Yoru. Now whose group is higher?"

"It is Ikuto's and Yoru's group, desu," said the green Chara in her happy voice.

"That's right, and that's because I can't stop drawing the both of them. Amu wants show up in what I draw, and she doesn't even notice that yet. It's hard; I try not to draw them, but Amu has been having Ikuto on her mind."

"But why would you draw Yoru, desu?"

"Amu likes Ikuto. I started to like Yoru more each day. I guess I fall in love with the Charas of the person that Amu likes. I used to like Daichi and Kiseki, but that turned into more of a friendship, and nothing more. I thought Ikuto would be the same, but she sees him more like a ...a...boyfriend." The blue spade turned red. "That why I agreed to it."

"But how you can be that sure..." said the heart Character.

"Oh yeah…" the blue spade pulled a drawing book out. This one was blue with pink letters on it, reading "Dreams". "Look at these and tell me that Amu don't like him." The

Characters looked down and saw the pictures. All the pictures were of Amu and Ikuto. Each different, but still having them featured.

One of them was of Amu, who was under a Sakura Tree. The tree was in full bloom and Amu was under it, but someone on was one her lap. It was none other than Ikuto, who was sleeping. Amu was messing with his hair. Amu was really happy in the picture, and Ikuto was cute while he was asleep, but he too was smiling in the picture.

Another one was Amu and Ikuto both wearing cooking attire. Amu was beating the batter, while Ikuto had his hands around her waist, which made the pink-haired girl blush in the picture. The blue haired-teen was smiling, but he still looked cool. Still, Amu looked happier in that picture than she had been in real life.

The blue Character closed the book. "See, these are Amu's dreams. She's been having them for a month now. I want Amu to be happy, like she is in these pictures."

"So helping Yoru would make Amu happy?" said the heart Character, more to herself. "Then let's do it! Amu would be happier, and maybe be her true self too!!" The pink Chara pulled out her pompom and started to cheer.

"Amu's happiness is a wonderful thing, and to help her bring it out would be fun, desu."

"As king here, I think helping Yoru would give us a chance to look and find the Embryo."

"This will be fun."

"I hope this won't dirty my kimono..."

"Hey, love is a sport we have to win!"

Miki gave them a smile. She knew that with them, she and Yoru could get both of their masters together. "Ok then, let's start operation "Charas Help for Master." said the cat Character. At the sound of his voice, everyone fell to the floor in disbelief.

"You thieving cat; how long have you been here?" demand the king Character.

"Hmm….up to the point that I heard how Miki has a crush on me." The cat Chara smiled.

Miki turned red, and her sister laughed, making the other Charas smile. So began "Operation: Help from the Charas." Kiseki changed the name.

_**AN: Okay; here's my first fanfic of Shugo Chara. This is also my first fanfic that's not Yaoi! I hope you liked and if you have any idea for later chapters, please send me a message. So then, kind readers, please review for more chapters! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello Fans of Shugo Chara. Was surprise in my first chapter of this story. I still getting favorite for it, review and alters for it.^^ So I have to keep on going with it. So here it is the second chapter . Hope you like it.^^**_

**Chapter 2**

It was after school and Amu was walking home. Her charas told her that there won't be any guardian meeting. The young pink hair girl didn't mind but now she didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day. "May be we should go to shopping?" Amu ask her chara but they weren't listening. "Hey, what wrong with you guys?" The blue chara took a deep breath and lie, "We fill an black egg." Amu was surprise, "okay let go then."

Ikuto in his cat ear form, "Okay, Yuro are you sure you smell an egg here." The cat chara appear, " Yup I smell it in the park and it should be around here somewhere." Ikuto look at his little friend and wonder. _It was wired for Yoru to smell an egg so quickly and know the expect location to it. Still that would mean that it was to have lot of power, maybe it was the egg he been looking for all this time. _

"Alright then let look around."

Amu fallow her chara and they lead her to the park. "Okay it is around here, right?" Her chara nodded their head, "Okay then lets look around then." The group parted and look around. The pink hair girl look around the tree by a drop. She was so into look for the egg that she didn't notice Ikuto, who was next to her.

"Yo, Amu what are you doing."

"Looking for an egg." That when she notice, she quickly turn her head and saw Ikuto. His face was only inches away form her. She blush a bright red. "Ik...Ikuto!" Teen smile and lean closer to her. "Yes, Amu" The pink hair girl was getting more nerves that she couldn't say anything. Still at the same time she like how close he was. Cause he was nice to her, even though he make fun, still to Amu it was fun. She lifted her head up and stair into his eyes. Ikuto didn't know what was happen but he like how the kindness of Amu eyes made him flit. When he thought about Amu was the only one to make him fill like this. He like it, and he wanted for himself and one else.

They went a little closer, until both saw something went between them. "What was that?" said the pink hair girl. Ikuto started too look around, "I think it the egg that the two of us been look for," Amu thought about it, "It was an black egg," The two ran after it.

Hiding in the brushes, "I can't believe that cat," said a king chara, "Make us paint our egg shell black." The other guardian's agree but they still think it was an good idea. By paint their egg shell black it made it look like they were black eggs.

_Flashback _

_"Okay here my plan," said the cat chara, "Both me and Amu's chara would tell Ikuto and Amu that we fill an egg never by. This would lead to Amu and Ikuto to met." The other chara look at one and other and shook their head. "What wrong with it?" ask the cat chara. _

"_It sound too easy." said Ran, "Like when they get there wouldn't they notice that their no X egg."_

"_I already thought about that," laugh Yoru as he pull out a paint brush. _

"_What that for, foolish cat," said the king chara sounding displease. _

"_What do you think. We are going to paint your guys eggs black and with a white X." The chara were going to say no but decide that this is for Amu and true love. Beside that if Ikuto would to be with Amu then he won't look for the __Embryo__. _

_End of Flashback_

Amu and Ikuto both ran to were they thought the egg was but it was the end. Amu look down and notice that it was along way down before you hit the pavement. "Good thing we didn't ran to fast." said the pink hair girl, as she turn her head she notice that Ikuto wasn't listening. "What wrong?"

"I just notice but Yoru or you chara are not here with us." Amu look around and notice that her chara were no were to be found.

"Your right, I thought they would take a quickly look around but they haven't come back."

"I wonder if…" but before blue haired teen could finish the fake X egg past them, cause Amu to be surprise and lose her footing. Amu fall backward of the park cliff. Ikuto turn around and saw Amu fall. Without think the teen jump off the cliff and grab the pink haired girl. "Yoru!" yell the cat chara master. The cat come and fuse with Ikuto. Ikuto gain his cat ears and tail and land of the ground on his feet.

"Amu-chan you can open your eyes." Amu open her eyes and say Ikuto face just a few inches away. She could tell but something in side her was telling her to move her face closer to his. Ikuto felt it too, he too was moving in. Meters away from one another lips until something come between then. "Onee-chan," with a surprise both kiss Amu's little sister Ami's cheeks. "Onee-chan kiss me and," the little kid turn and saw Ikuto's ears. "and kitty cat!" Ikuto put Amu and her sister down.

"Ami? What are you doing here?"

"Mama and Papa ae going to take me and you out to eat."

"What? Didn't I tell them not to come to my school?"

The little kid nodded her head, "That why we were going to the park!" Amu hit her head, and Ikuto let out a small laugh. Amu and Ami look a the young teen. "What so funny cat boy," said the pink hair girl Ikuto stop and look at the sisters, "It just…well you are just like a family. I forgot how it suppose to be like." Amu remember that Ikuto really don't have good family. "Also it so funny to see the joker so up set just because of her parents."

"What…well you jerk," Amu start hitting the teen while her sister cheers for her. Amu's charas finally come back while the others decide that the mission was a failure but it did have some good out comes, even though they didn't meant to have Amu fall. Still that because that Amu was save by Ikuto and was better then nothing.

"Ami!" Amu stop hitting the blue haired teen and recognize who the voice belong to. She turn her head and saw her and Ami parents walk towards them. Ami ran to both the parents. "Oh Amu-chan," said the pep up mom "I just cute Ami found you."

"Oh that great, your little detective Ami found big sis," said the over dramatic father in the background. Amu still speechless just couldn't move of say anything. Ikuto just smile at the pink hair girl family.

"Oh Amu-chan who is this young man behind you?" Amu complete forgot Ikuto and that he was right behind her.

"Well…um…." She was tongue tie, she can't say that this is Ikuto a teen who fight with for an egg that can grant wishes. Also that she have chara that nobody but her, friends, and her little sister can see. That was the truth but her parent wouldn't believe her. Still Ikuto is an older boy and she can't say that she is dating him.

Ikuto saw the Amu in trouble, "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and I am Amu violin teacher." Amu was shock, Ami was clueless, and their parents look at one another.

"Violin teacher?"

"Yes, see my school is going to Amu's school to teach them the arts. Like music, art, and other related subjects. My class is teach music to the her class, one students is assign to and other student. To was random and Amu pick violin listen out of a hat. So as you can tell," Ikuto remove the case off his shoulder and relieve his violin. "I told Amu to met me here so we can start her lessons but it seem she have other plans."

"Amu is taking violin lesson?" Ikuto nodded to Amu's mother, "…………… That great!" Amu was surprise that Ikuto made good enough story in a matter of minutes and that fool her mother. "Ikuto-kun would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, I have to get home,"

"We going out for sushi."

Suddenly the blue cats hears pop up, Ikuto love sushi. He couldn't refuse fish, and is someone is going to treat him, "Sure why not?"

"Great," Amu who was out of shock look at the older blue hair boy.

"So you do have a weakness." she said in a low wispier.

"Hm… well fish is what I love to eat but I do have other weakness."

"Oh like what?"

"That for me to know and you to find out?"

_**A/N: Okay I know this is a short chapter and I promise for a longer chapter next time. I will update as soon as I can. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay I really don't have a beta reader at the time so please don't put any spelling and grammar comments in the review. So please just try to enjoy the story. I hope you like them. ^^**_

**Chapter 3**

So there they were, Ikuto, Ami, her parents, and herself eating sushi. Her parents were asking Ikuto so many question like what grade he was in, what his favorite subject, and other related stuff. Amu was wishing that this evening would end soon, still it seem like Ikuto was handle her parents questions quite well.

"So Ikuto how long have you been playing the violin," asked Amu's mother as she reach for soy sauce.

"Since I was very young my dad teach me, but I really don't remember him. Still I have my sister so I don't mind."

"You have a sister. How old is she?"

"She about one year older then Amu. Still she very busy with work ."

"What her name and what dose she do that keep so busy."

"Her name is Hoshina Utau and…" before he can finish Ami was so close to his face that his chair was balancing on it hind legs.

"Your sister is the Hoshina Utau!" Ami ask with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, the singer we both have different last name but she is my sister."

"Really!" her face bright up with happiness. "Can…I…met…her…again!"

"Yeah, next time she in town, I'll bring with me for Amu's lesson." Ami smile a big smile and hug the teen say thank you and I can't believe that she was going to met her idol. Amu smile too, she know the Ikuto didn't have to say who sister was but he did. Not only that he going to her sister met her too.

After dinner was done the group was outside saying good bye Ikuto. Saying that they can't wait to hear Amu play the violin and Ami saying that she can't wait so see Utau live. Ikuto said his good bye and turn and started to walk away. Amu and her parents did the same. "Oh Amu," Amu turn around and saw Ikuto, "We'll start Wednesday for your lesson so until then try to learn something and get a beginner book. I'll met you in the park after school." The blue hair teen turn around and went his way. Amu turn back to her parents and they went home.

**Amu's Room**

Amu was in her pajamas getting ready for bed. "Ah…that went better then I excepted. Still I really wonder if he really going to teach me the violin. What do you think guys." She turn around hope to see her charas but she didn't. "Hey Ran, Sue, and Miki where are you." She look around her room but no sign of her chara. Not even their eggs shell. The only one was Dai but she was still in her egg. "Too bad Dai is not out of her egg shell yet. Still…" she thought about the hole night and to be truthful she don't remember seem them after dinner. "so did they left me or ..."

"Neither ~ nyao," Amu turn around and saw the cat chara."

"Is Ikuto here?"

"Nope, I made a bet with your charas ~ nyao,"

"What type of bet?" ask the pink hair girl.

"That they can't handle beginning with Ikuto as long as I can beginning with you ~ nyao."

"They….THEY WITH IKUTO!!!!" she yell at the cat chara.

"Yes," she grab him and started to shake him.

"What happen if there a X egg, I can't character change with you!" Harder and harder she shake him.

"…but…you…did…with….Uuuutau….charaassss…~nyaoooooo"

"But that was different and we never try! So we not even sure that we can!" she toss him on the bed. The cat chara head was spinning around and around. "Beside what if Ikuto need to character change. I can't even image him with a character change of Ran, Miki or Sue character changes."

"That true, I guess we didn't thought about that."

"So go get them."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Cause if I go there now they think that I was chickening out. Then I will lose the bet. So we just to wait until Wednesday."

Amu sigh, this was last thing that she want tonight. Having the blue hair teen's chara here without her here. But nothing can be done. She went and turn off the light. "Fine but you are switch back." She got into bed cover herself with you blanks. "You sleep in the basket with Dai and in your egg shell. Good night."

"Wow I can't believe she bought it ~ nyao." said Yuro as clam into the basket.

"Well that how Amu is." The cat chara turn around and saw the yellow diamond chara out of her shell.

"I thought you won't come until Amu really shine ~ nyao."

"Yes but today she seem to be herself. I wonder if it was your master doing."

"You think so."

"Yup, so can you really tell me what happen with you and my sisters chara."

_**Back At the Restaurant**_

_**The chara weren't far from their masters. It were eating small sushi that Sue made out one normal size. The cat chara was enjoy his meal when Sue spoke up.**_

"_**So what the plan now ~ desu," said the clover chara. Yuro stop eating and think about it.**_

"_**Not sure I am surprise though ~ nyao," he said while folding his arms.**_

"_**What are you surprise about ~ desu,"**_

"_**Ikuto, he never go out to eat with people ~ nyao, let only with a hole family. He is always eat by himself and he always by himself even if Utau is there." The others charas give look to one another. The three had the same expression, a sadden one.**_

"_**But Yuro," said the sisters, Yuro turn around and look at them, "Don't he have you." The cat blush at the words and turn his head away so they can't see.**_

"_**Ye…yeah…but…that…different." Yuro look back at them, "Beside it only me it not like you three, I mean four."**_

"_**That true," said Ran, "But…" she pull up her pom-poms, "We can trade!" she yell and start to do a cheer routine.**_

"_**What do you mean ~ nyao."**_

"_**She mean that we be Ikuto's charas and you be Amu's ~ desu." **_

"_**You think that can work ~ nyao?"**_

"_**Yes it should work, and this way both Amu and Ikuto find out something about the other one. Also I would like to character change with Ikuto, I least once." said Miki as she put the sushi down.**_

"_**What can we tell ~ nyao?," the four thought about what to tell their new masters. "I got it ~ nyao. The we betted and we change back on Wednesday. Also the first ones to go back to their master would lose. They a least got to believe that, Ikuto would for sure cause that how I am ~ nyao." The sister charas agree cause Amu wouldn't think twice. "So second phase of Operation: Help from the Charas began."**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Dai laugh at the name, "So that why you are here. You are really kind you know that right Yuro."

"You think so…then can I ask for your help to in this game of cat and mouse ~ nyao," The red hair chara shook her head.

"I just hope my sister chara are doing better then you."

**Ikuto's House**

The blue hair teen was looking at the three new chara that was in his room. The sisters looking at him with worry faces, wondering what in Earth name what he was think. The cat like person turn around. "Fine you can stay here but I doubt that you be any use when an egg appear" he said in a annoy tone. The three faces brighten up with joy because of Ikuto answer. He notice the three enjoyment and could help but smile because of it.

"Ikuto-san is that a smile ~ desu?" said the blonde clover chara.

"What, am I such a mean guy that you don't think I smile," he said in a joyful tone.

"Well…it just…sorry I didn't mean it ~ desu," Sue voice went in a pitch tone and she started to bow as fast as she can.

"You act just like her,"

Sue look at Ikuto, his face was looking in the distance. If that he was thinking of something wonderful. "Well that because she is my master. Her personality is my ~ desu," Ikuto snap out of his daze when he heard the green clove chara spoke, "Remember chara are wanted personality that you, Amu and the other want. I am the hopeful, cleaning, cooking, and caring self of Amu ~ desu. My name is Sue ~ desu."

Ikuto forgot he really never introduce himself to Amu's chara. The pink hair chara went face to face with Ikuto. "I am the personality of Amu wants of being good in sports, cheerful, and positive. And…" she pull of her pom-poms and started a cheer, "My name is Ran. Nice to met you Ikuto." He shook her little hand and greeted her. He look to her side and saw the blue chara drawing.

"And what your name?," ask as he move close to her.

"My name is Miki. I am the personality of Amu, who wants to be good in art, signing, and music. You can say that she want to appreciate the beauty of the world, and the great talents of the people who live here." Ikuto nodded his head.

"Well you know my name but now I know something about her then I tell you something about myself. Yuro is the personality of freedom I want." The sister gave Ikuto their ears knowing what he saying is more then truth, "To be a stray cat is more better then the life I have now. That why I think he was made but…I still could be wrong." The blue hair teen face was sadden, his thought were wondering why he just tell Amu's chara one of his thought in why Yuro being there. He look back at the sister and was surprise. All three faces were sad, they were looking down and trying not cry. Knowing that he have cause this unpleasant mode, he went to the case on his bed. He then pull out his violin, and started to play.

It took a while for the charas to listen but when they did, their face started to brighten up. He was playing the song that he play in the park that Amu sang to. Sue like this song cause she remember Amu's face when she was sing, it was happy and joyful. Ran remember this was a good time, cause Amu was doing something that was really different from herself. For Miki it was wonderful to hear such beautiful song. She like it cause it took the right pair to make this song great. Ikuto open his eyes and saw that the chara were off in their world, remember what made them happy, he just wish he know what could make them have such a happy faces.

After a while he stop, and the spell the took the chara in their world faded. "Sorry little ladies but I do have go to bed. I too have school, if you do remember." The chara shook their head. Ikuto put the violin back in it case. "You can sleep on top of my headboard. Just promise not to fall over on me."

"Okay," said Ran in her joyful tone.

"Right ~ desu," said Sue while making room on the board for the shells.

"Well do," Miki said while she and her sister were closing shells to sleep.

Ikuto smile as he went to take a shower. On his way to the bathroom the phone rang. He ignore it, hope that his mother would pick it up. Still the phone rang, and it was getting to him. He went down the hall and pick it up.

"Hello," he said in a not caring."

"**Ikuto!," **he notice the voice of who was calling.

"Hey Utau, how the singer life?"

"**Ah…good nothing really to complain about. I just surprise that you answer the phone."**

"Well," he turn his head toward his room, "I had a good day."

"**That rare. I just wanted to tell you I coming back for Cd signing and I really want to see you."**

"That good but I doubt that you'll find me." He was about to hang up when he remember his promise. "Hey Utau, how long are you staying this time."

"**Hmm…that strange you've never ask, still I going to there for a while. Why?"**

"Cause I am teaching Amu how to play the violin and I …." but before he could finish he heard Utau yelling `What` in his ear.

"**That….that….she made a move when I wasn't their!!!" **

"Clam down, it just a cover up to trick her parents. So we do have go along with it. Still if you don't trust me and Amu together."

"**That it I have to go with you just in case she try to pull something." **Ikuto heard a beep sound. He hang up the phone and headed back to the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sound of chirping filled Amu's room. She placed the covers over her head. "Ran, what time is it?"

"It is 7 o'clock ~nayo," the cat chara said while sleeping.

"Thank you Yuro?……" he quickly remove her covers and turn to the egg basket she keep her chara egg's in. "I forgot I have you for a week?"

"That right ~nayo," he curled up into a ball, "it's way to early to get up." She reached out and patted him on the head.

"Sorry I've never have a cat before." She scratched him behind the cat ears, which made him purr. "but I always wanted one."

Just then the door opened wide and her little sister was in the door way. "Onii-chan, are you up yet," her cheerful tone made both Amu and the cat chara jump. The little girl saw the cat jump. "Is that a kitty cat?" she said as she joined her sister on the bed.

"Um sort of, you remember Ran, Miki, and Sues" the little sister nodded, "This is…well… their friend Yuro and Ikuto's chara."

"So we have a cat now?"

"No he going to stay here while I stay at Ikuto's place." Her sister nodded her head, "Can you watch him while I go take a shower. Make sure he doesn't leave your side."

"Ooookay." The pink hair girl went and the little blond petted Yuro.

"So your that cat boy's chara?"

"Yup I his best friend too ~nayo." He looked at her, "You remind me of Utau."

"Really! She's the best singer there is!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Good thing, you are going to meet her on Monday then ~nayo."

"Yup onii-chan and cat boy are the best."

"Can I ask you something ~nayo," she nodded, "do you like your sister?"

"Yup she is the best. Always letting me get my way and not hers. Playing with me when she can play with others. Also," a big smile formed, "she beat up those who mess with me." The cat chara remember what Amu said about how she had a character for when she around her family. Always acting strong for her sister, so her mom and dad won't worry about her._ "I wonder when does she act like her real self ~nayo,"_ he thought, _"she's just like Ikuto. They only show their true selves to their charas or themselves."_ Ami pull out a string with a pieces of rolled up cloth and tie to a stick. She started to move it up and down and the cat was hooked. He try to get grab it with his pawns._**Ikuto's Place**_The three chara woke up one by one. "That was a good night sleep ~desu." said the blond as she opened her egg.

"Some how I fill recharged." said the red heart stepping out of her egg.

"I agree and last night's dream was a good one. I have to draw it now." The blue spade opened her bag and pull out the dream drawing pad. She started to draw quickly, "So where is Ikuto?" The three charas look down from the head board and saw the teen sleeping soundly just like a cat. "Just like him." Miki said as she started to draw, "But I wonder was it his or Amu's dream I had last night?" The two other charas shook their heads. They look down and saw the teen sleeping still. "He should love to sleep." said the red chara.

The door to the room opened. There in the door way, was the blond singer. "Ikuto you still sleeping." The cover moved over his head.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow.""I caught an early flight. Besides …" she look around and stop when she saw Amu's charas. "WHY ARE HER CHARAS HERE? WHERE'S YURO?"

"The chara decide they wanted to switch without our permission. I have her's and she has mine." Ikuto finally removed the covers and look at the sisters chara. "Did you guys sleep well?" They nodded. "Good now if you girls don't mind I'm going to take a shower." The blue teen got up and left the room.

"Just like him not to put up a fight." Utau said as she went to the front room.

"Um…Utau-chan ~desu," she turn and saw the clover chara. "I wanted to know, why does Ikuto sleep a lot."

"You could say that he acts like a cat but I know him better." she just looked at the three. "Don't you ever tell Amu this but he just loves dreaming about this wants. Stuff that he doesn't have here. I live where he is the most happy. I know I don't have what he wants. I guess you can say…." she looked at her chara, "that I lost to her again." The sisters chara look at one another. "Still I'm not the type to let her have him. I have to make sure that she is right for him. She's okay some times but she'd better move quick."

The sister chara nodded there head. "You know what Utau-chan?" said Miki.

"What?"

"Amu looks up to you. She just wishes that she can have the bright outgoing attitude of yours. She once said, 'to be able to just say what is on her mind is just something she has that I don't.' I think that is why Dia was made."

Utau was stunned but smile in a cool way. "Of course. I am a girl that you don't want to cross." Amu's charas, and Utau's laughed and smiled. Knowing that this was truly something to be happy about._**TWO DAYS LATER**_Ikuto and Utau have become close to Amu's chara. Miki draws every moment they spent with them. Knowing that it wouldn't last for ever. Miki was glad she was learning lots about Ikuto. She was more then sure that he was the perfect match for her. The blue chara was drawing in the distance watching Utau singing to crowd of people while Utau's chara and her sisters chara dance to the blonde's song.

"What are you drawing?" she looked up and saw Ikuto.

"Utau, she's just so wonderful when she singing."

"Yeah she's been that way since we were kids. So tomorrow is Amu's first violin lesson. Do you think she is ready?" She nodded yes while smiling. "Good I hope she is ready. I'm not an easy teacher."

AT AMU'S

Amu and Ami was having a ball with Yuro. Yuro finally found out why they don't have pets. Their dad was agulegert to the fur. But that didn't mean they were treating him like a cat. He would play hide and seek with Ami. With Amu he would talk about what Ikuto was like and she would talk about herself to him. Yoru was really glad Amu was around. For him Ikuto's happiness was top of his list to do. If he was to ever leave, he knew Amu would be there keeping him from being lonely, maybe even start a family with. Now he was thinking too far ahead.

"Hey Amu ~nayo." the pink haired girl looked up at him, "Are you ready for tomorrow's lesson with Ikuto?"

She stopped and suddenly turned red, "What we are going through with them? I thought he was just going to say he can't do them any more.""Nope, I know him and when he say he's going to do something he is going to do it." the cat chara smiled. Amu was quickly cleaning the house saying that she wish Sue was there to help or character change to clean up faster. The cat chara was going to say something when he smelt an egg. "Um…Amu?" she stop, "I smell an X egg."

"What? Are you for really. I can't even character change. Still…" she turn to him. "I have to find it and turn it back to normal. Come on." she grabbed the yellow diamond egg.

"Even if she not ready Dia, maybe our only hope is to help that egg."

The she left her house and fallow the cat chara.

**BACK AT THE CONCERT**

Miki suddenly stop drawing. "What wrong?" the blue teen hair ask.

"An X egg appeared. We must help it Ikuto." He was about to say no but he saw the worry in the little chara's eyes.

"Utau is busy and your sister is down there too. So it's you and me. I promise that we would help it." Suddenly the Dumpty key shine. Ikuto smile. "Well I didn't think I can do this." Miki look at him. "Ready Unlock Heart Character."

**BACK TO AMU**

They made it to the place where Yoru smelt the egg, but it wasn't just one egg but hundreds of X eggs. Amu released. Where they were at it was the park where she sings and Ikuto play his violin. The eggs saw her and began their attack. She ran as fast as she could and managed to hide behind some trees. "There are so many. I have to character change." she pulled out the Dai. "Come on Dia I really need your help here. Please hatch open."

"It not going to work ~nyao." she looked up at the cat chara.

"Why? She did it before when there was so many before."

"Cause she knows you're not as shiny as before. She won't help."

"Then…," she was starting to worry, "I need to help those eggs. If not so many people would be lifeless."

"Dose it really matter? You don't know them. So why should it matter to you?"

"Cause I could help them. Unlike people who see something and walk away. I would try to help in what ever way I can. You must understand." She moved away from the trees and picked up a stick. "I don't ever turn a blind eye when I know I can help." The eggs saw her and all of them went for her. She was about to attack when Yoru went in from of her.

"No wonder why he likes you." Suddenly her Humpty Lock shine. "Amu lets go for it.""Right. Unlock Heart Character Change." The light wrapped around her. Then disappeared and she was standing there in her chara from.

"Amulet Amethyst Cat." She had pink cat ears with a long pink tail. She had pink paw for hands and paw for feet. She was wearing dark blue tang top with a matching skirt. Her locket was in the middle of the cross around her neck. "Okay lets go." She jumped high into the air. Dodged the storm of X eggs. She was quicker and has smoother movements. "Amu lets attack ~nyao." She heard the cat chara talking to her. "Right." She land on a tree branch and jumped down to the egg. The nails on her paws grew. "Thousand and one cat strike." She started to hit every egg in her way. "Now Amu." She landed on back on the tree. She purified the eggs she attacked.

"Amu behind you." It was too late, the egg was about to hit her. "Spades Rain!" Suddenly a colorful rain that was the shape of spades hit the egg. "That was kind of like Miki."

"Close," Amu felt someone grab her. She look up and saw Ikuto. "So you chara change with mine too." She noticed that he was wearing what seemed like Miki's hat.

They landed on the ground. She pushed herself away from him to get a good look. Ikuto still had his cats ears showing through a hole in the hat. He had a dark blue vest on over a white long sleeved shirt that was longer than the vest. He also had matching blue pants. Instead of the big paint brush she has when she character changed with Miki, was his violin.

"Well Ikuto I guess you couldn't help yourself from trying out my chara too."

"Oh yeah Miki's chara change is great. It's call Ace of Trades. You like?"

Amu smile, "You still have cat ears, still she makes you look great."

"Thanks, but I not the only one with cat ears." He pulled on hers which made her meow. Amu blushed red. "Cats' weaknesses are their ears." She looked up at him.

"We can talk about cats later, now let finish this." She jump forward and Ikuto started to play. The song made the X eggs freezes and Amu attacked.

The rest of the evening was like that, both working together to help clean the evilness out of the eggs. At the end both returned to their normal from while their charas slept.

"That was different Ikuto."

"What was?"

"You changing into another character. I didn't know you could do that.""Well Miki is a music type. I am a musician so I was able to. Still I did have help from my key. Still you look cute as a cat."

The pink haired girl blush. "Well…I…." Ikuto smiled at the wordless girl. "I'm glad you and I were able to help those eggs."

"You know Amu, while I was in that chara from I could sense your falling for me." Amu blushed red. "You felt my falling for you too right?"

She got up, "Yes…it was the feeling I feel for you." She felt his hands on her shoulder. He turned her around and she looked into his eyes. They were kind and soft looking. Slowly he moved in and then she felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and she felt truly happy.

He pulled away and she did too, smiling. "Now what do we do?" Amu asked. He pull out his violin. "Do you want to sing again while I play? Last time we didn't finish." She looked at him and smile. "Sure the same song. Our song."

He began to play and she started to sing. Before they knew it there was a crowd around them, but they didn't even notice. They were to busy paying attention to one another to hear the people around them.

Miki and Yoru open their eyes and saw what they wanted. Both of their masters happy and together.

"Operation Help From the Charas completed." Both charas said while they sat up and lent against one another while watching Amu and Ikuto both having the time of their lives. _**A/N: Now this is not the end, maybe one more chapter and an epilogue to finish lose ends. Still I like how this chapter turned out and I want to finish with I great ended. SO please look forward for the last and final chapter of Help From the Charas.**_


	5. Epilogue

_**A/N: Okay it been a long time since I updated this one so I would hurry to finish this story. Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Epilogue**

Ikuto was once again over at Amu's house. He been teaching her how to play the violin. Amu whose still learning to play thought about Ikuto. He been coming over every since the two kiss in the park that day. They been getting closer to one another. They text each other when ever then get to.

She even told the other guardians. They just said that they already know. She then ask how they know they all pointed to their charas. Then they smile say that they told them or rather force them to tell what they been up to. They spill the bean about Operation: Help From the Charas. They all laugh about it. Even though it was okay for Ikuto to come to the meetings. He said he rather spend his time with Amu alone.

"Amu it a G here not a F." He point to the music sheets. "Did study what I told you to."

"Why do I have to learn the violin. My mom said she okay with you coming over."

"Yeah but not with you going out with a old kid." He smile, "Beside she said I have to teach you the violin as I promise. She always thought you were good in music. So why not keep on going with it. I agree I also told her how lovely you sing."

"What! I don't even sing in the shower and now she know I sing. You cat pervert why would you go and tell here that."

"What it not my fault you take hours to get ready for movie. We have nothing else to talk about. The subject just come up. Now back to play."

"Ah…here I thought you would be a good teacher." He smile at her and she just pout her lips.

"Fine, let me saw you." He place his hands one hers. Then started to move her finger moving then one the right strings. "Now it goes like this. 'Falling in love with you' which is E G E D C and then hold C. Cause it a long note."

"Why am I learning 'Can't Help Falling in Love With You'?"

"Cause 'Yuuki no Uta' is still hard. With This song you finger would at least be easy to move you finger from string to string." She blush as he place his other hand on her shoulder. "Beside Amu I think you getting better at it."

"Ah Really"

"Yeah now it more like a screaming cat then a dieing one." She then start to yell at him. Saying dose he want to be that screaming cat.

_**With the Charas**_

"They at again~desu" said the green clover chara.

"Yup Amu still having problems learn the key, but Go Amu you can do it!" Cheer the pink heart chara.

"But I thought the Miki was helping her." They turn around and the yellow diamond chara. "Wasn't she?"

"She been busy too~desu."

"Really with what?"

"Yuro!" said Sue and Ran together.

"Oh I wanted I be with Yuro."

"You like him too!" They said again together.

"Uh oh no. I like to talk with him. Beside he more like a …" the two chara were hanging on Dai words. "Brother in law." She started to laugh and the other join in the laughter.

_**With Miki and Yuro **_

Both Chara where on the music stand while watching Ikuto play around with Amu. "Why dose Ikuto tease Amu?" said the blue spade while drawing Amu and Ikuto.

"He a cat.~nayo We love to play around before…"

"Before?" Ikuto then bent down and kiss Amu on the lips. Which surprise her charas and her self.

"Before we going in for the kill ~nayo." He laugh while, Miki started to draw a new picture before she for get the image she just saw. "Why dose Amu get work up ~nayo?"

"Oh she just a kid and love how Ikuto don't stop looking at her. Even when she get mad at her."

"Hmm and what about you ~nayo?" Her girb on her pictures tighten and she turn. "So would you like me to mess around with before I kiss you too ~nayo?" She was about to answer when both her and Yuro smile X eggs. "Ikuto!"

"Amu!"

The masters look down, "What is it?" they said.

"It a X egg and there a lot of them," said Miki.

"Ikuto lets go." He nodded his head. They ran out of Amu house and headed to for the black eggs.

"So Amu may I use Miki." She look at him. Ever since they use one another chara. Ikuto sometime uses Miki. The blue hair teen try the other but no luck. Miki guess most likely it because she and Yoru were more connected to one another which aloud them to use the other master. Amu thought that was strange considering she was able to character change with Utau's charas. Dai said they where girls charas it hard for boys to use girl charas. Still Miki love it when she character change with Ikuto. She fill his filling for Amu and she then great ideas for new pictures.

"Ask her?"

"So Miki," the blue spade nodded. "Right then Amu are you ready." The pink hair girl nodded.

"Okay Unlock Heart."

Both arrive at the amusement park (their park). As Ace of Trades and Amulet Diamond. they saw the egg. "Ready Ikuto?"

"As long as you her with me. I always ready for anything. And you."

"Of course, so the one whose purify the most pay for the chocolate ice cream."

"Fine. You better have enough money for more then one cone." She pout but then smile. Know that Ikuto was with her until the bitter end._**A/N: Yes I am done with this fanfic and I know the chesses still I didn't know how to end it. Still it done. But be ready for someone shots. ^^ Hope for good review and keep out for new ones late.**_


End file.
